


a welcome initiation

by mysticalminstrel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark Magic, Death Eaters, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalminstrel/pseuds/mysticalminstrel
Summary: The Dark Lord gets a new recruit, but this one's different than the others.





	a welcome initiation

Lucius brings him in on a dreary July day, a half-blood boy with a hooked nose and greasy hair, a boy who can be no older than seventeen. Were he brought in by anyone else, he would have been refused at the door, but Lucius has always been able to tell when someone is worthy of the cause, and he speaks very highly of this particular boy.

The boy’s name is Severus Snape, and one look at him shows that he hasn’t had a good life. His clothes are filthy, his hair is unwashed, and his accent is as forced as his board-stiff posture, but he wants to belong. He practically reeks of desperation, of the desire to be a part of something greater, but he’s aware of it, and he’s not alone. That desire can be extremely useful.

The boy’s mind only provides more insight into his potential. A beaten-down scion of a forgotten pureblood house and a filthy Muggle, repeatedly victimized and ostracized, seemingly pushed with every step towards a dark path, yes, but he’s more than that. He’s had a life of hardship the likes of which the majority of his peers have most likely never fathomed, but he hasn’t lost that base desire for acceptance, companionship, and, most of all, importance. His experiences may have taken much from him, but they haven’t taken his ambition, and that makes him more of a Slytherin than almost anyone. 

The boy’s mind offers much, but as Lord Voldemort continues his intrusion, it’s clear that he’s holding back. He’s using whatever amateur Occlumency shields he may have acquired to conceal a specific type of memories. No one’s mind is that devoid of positive emotion. However proficient the boy may be at Occlumency, he can’t hide anything from the most skilled Legilimens in recent history. 

Flashes of red hair and green eyes dart across the boy’s mind as his shields begin to falter, colors brighter than anything seen so far. A girl, perhaps? Voldemort is almost disappointed, for a moment, until he realizes that all the boy’s memories of this girl are… tainted. The boy is surprisingly powerful for one so young; he can’t dig any further than that without alerting him to exactly what memories he’s trying to access, and that would shut the boy down completely.

When his Legilimency is finished, Voldemort reflects for a moment before addressing his recruiter.

“Lucius, I see you’ve succeeded once again. I commend you on your selection of this boy; though he is of impure blood, he shows a great deal of potential. More than I expected, in fact.”

Lucius’ eyes light up slightly as they always do when he is given praise, and he inclines his head towards his lord.

“My lord, I only seek to recruit the best for the cause.”

“Of course you do, Lucius. Now, go tend to your wife, I’m sure she’s waiting for you.” Lucius bows respectfully and walks out without another word.

Now that they are alone, Voldemort formally addresses Lucius’ new recruit for the first time. He’s not kneeling, but for a reason that Voldemort can’t articulate, this misstep doesn’t bother him. 

“Severus Snape, is it?” At the boy’s nod, he continues. “I’ve heard much about you from my younger recruits, Lucius in particular. He says you’re quite the potioneer?”

The boy nods, clearly trying to appear confident though his fear is almost palpable.

“It is alright to fear me, Severus. Some would even say it is the appropriate emotion to feel when in my presence.” The boy only nods again in response, which is slightly infuriating. “However, do not let your fear distract you from your ambitions.”

“I will heed your advice, my lord.” Severus’ words sound hollow, as if they’ve been recited from a script, but, from what Voldemort has seen in Severus’ mind, he is not surprised at the boy’s apathy. He is, in fact, impressed.

“Your skill with Occlumency is quite impressive for someone of your age.” Severus flinches and instinctively takes half a step back, prompting Voldemort to hold up a hand to halt the boy. “I am not disappointed in your skill, Severus. In fact, it, along with your reported proficiency in the art of spellcrafting, is what interested me about you.”

“Thank you, my lord. I will be most delighted to use my skills to further your cause.” This statement, unlike the boy’s last one, is delivered with some emotion rather than the blank, callous tone Voldemort himself perfected so long ago. A rare half-blood it is who openly detests half of his heritage, but for someone of Severus Snape’s background, it is entirely reasonable.

“Very well, then. Come to me, my servant, so that I may bestow my Mark upon you.” Severus draws himself up and moves closer, his gait so different than that of Voldemort’s other followers, so unmarred by tradition, so interesting.

Severus kneels when he reaches Voldemort’s elaborate, snake-encrusted throne, his long hair enveloping his face like a shiny veil. Voldemort slowly and gently presses his hands to the sides of the boy’s skull. “Lift your head, Severus. Look at me.”

The boy lifts his head until his beady eyes meet the Dark Lord’s own, and, though he is using no mind magic, no Legilimency, Voldemort feels something when he looks into those eyes. It’s not something he can describe, but it reaffirms his notion that this boy, this impoverished, defeated, power-hungry half-blood, will mark the beginning of Albus Dumbledore’s plight, and thus, Voldemort’s own success.

“Hold out your left hand,” Voldemort commands, and his new protege does so without hesitation. Voldemort uses a finger to trace a stylized ‘S’ on Severus’ skin before affirming his loyalty.

“Do you, Severus Snape, swear to obey me, your lord and master, faithfully and without dissent, in my quest to purify our world and vanquish Albus Dumbledore and his Muggle-loving sycophants?”

“Yes, my Lord.” Severus’ voice remains perfectly crisp and confident.

“Would you commit crimes in pursuit of that goal, Severus? Would you kill a man, if I asked it of you?”

“Yes, my Lord.” 

“Then show me, Severus. Display what you are truly capable of.” With that, the Dark Lord waves his hand, wandlessly Summoning a bound body into his throne room. With a snap of his fingers, the man stands upright, the ropes around him suddenly gone.

“Lucius tells me you’ve invented a spell, one quite functional for combat. Why don’t you demonstrate it for me?”

Severus smirks, and where there was once fear, only excitement and anticipation remain. “I would like nothing more, my lord. _Sectumsempra!_” 

Gouging cuts and serrated lashes suddenly cover the man’s body, each oozing blood onto the floor. Severus’ face twists into a cruel smile, and as he watches his brightest new recruit complete his initiation, the Dark Lord laughs.


End file.
